


A Single Fortunate Event

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Series, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q knows that Violet Baudelaire isn't an everyday recruit, that her story is special. So he needs to speak to her in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I blame a bit of head canon for this but what if Violet Baudelaire from the ASOUE novels somehow got recruited into Q Branch (she would be 22-24 I think) and Q somehow knew about her past? I’m hoping for friendship with some support and maybe some humor?" —anon

When Q first saw the name Violet Baudelaire on a file of possible recruits, he knew that this was a standard recruitment.

For one, Violet’s file was much bigger than all previous recruits, her story… for one, she was brilliant. The things she could do, could invent, at such a young age. An asset to MI6, for sure. Second… her life was one tragedy after another. Suddenly M’s maxim on orphans making the best recruits seemed all too true.

And based on Violet’s passed experience with strangers…he’d have to talk to her himself. It wasn’t something he did very often, but then again, Violet _was_  a special woman.

Based on the file, he knew that Violet and her siblings often visited Briny Beach. So that’s where he went.

* * *

 

She was skipping rocks when Q first saw her. Though as he got closer, he noticed that she would often redirect her gaze to a young man with glasses playing with two young girls, making sure they never left her sight.

Her siblings, Q noted.

“Miss Baudelaire.” Q called out, approaching the family.  “Violet.”

They all looked wary of him, not that he could blame them, after everything they had suffered through. Violet turned her eyes to Q, “Can I help you?” She kept her voice neutral, if not a bit tight.

“I certainly hope so, Violet.” Q nodded, “You see, I heard a lot about you, and the things you can invent.”

Violet frowned, crossing her arms, “You know nothing about me.”

“That’s probably true.” Q sighed, “I can’t even imagine going through what you and your siblings suffered through. I truly am sorry the adults in your life have either been complete idiots or homicidal maniacs.”

There was no response, so Q continued, “I’m here, Violet, because you are good at what you do. You are a brilliant inventor, which is exactly what we need where I work.”

“And where exactly would that be?” Violet raised an eyebrow.

It always did get tricky trying to speak about MI6. But Violet was not going to trust him if he was secretive, so… “I’m the head of the technical branch of MI6.” He nodded, “You can call me Q.” At Violet’s slight flinch, he sighed, “Unfortunate initial to have, I know. The point is, Violet, my team and I work on building the best devices to aid those who serve Queen and Country.”

Q could see that Violet still wasn’t convinced, “Tell you what.” He nodded, taking one of his pens from his pocket, along with a small gift box, “This pen is one of the things we make. I’ll let you take it apart and toy with it. And this,” he handed her the box, “is a gift from me to you.”

Seeing the uneasy look from the rest of the siblings, Q gave them a small  wave, “My number is in the box, so if you change your mind, don’t hesitate to call.”

He smiled softly before leaving her to think. Though, Q couldn’t help but look over his shoulder, just in time to see Violet open the gift and draw out the long ribbon that was inside.

* * *

 

That was three years ago.

“Violet, you and George seemed to be having a nice long conversation.” Q noted, working at his computer, “Should I be worried?”

Violet rolled her eyes, assembling a gun at her desk, “If you were worried, then you shouldn’t have hired him.”

“Mhm.” A small smile crept onto Q’s face, “So when will he be brought home to meet your siblings? He will have to get their approval, won’t he?”

Violet didn’t answer, but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

Deep down, Q was glad that he had gotten to Violet when he did. She, as well as her siblings, deserved to finally have things go their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet was late.

True, it was only five minutes past their usual meeting time, but it was still unsettling for Klaus. Even on the rare occasion that Violet _was_ late, she would always call ahead of time to inform Klaus (who would then inform Sunny and Beatrice) of what was going on.

And though on this particular Tuesday Klaus sat alone (the little ones of course had their own school to attend) at quiet café table facing the exit (a little caution never hurt anyone, though the lack of caution could easily result in death), he was still worried for his sister’s wellbeing.

He tried to busy himself with his large stack of medical text books (he couldn’t quite decided on _which_ field of medicine he was prepared to study though, so he might has well study them all), but his eyes kept drifting to his phone, hoping it would ring.

Klaus had been wary of Violet’s new job ever since she had mentioned the fact she was considering the job offer. Perhaps if their pasts had been different, Klaus could afford to be more trusting, but after all he had been through, he could never be too protective of his sisters, even his older one.

He hated how much secrecy Violet had to work with, even if she assured him everything was fine. It was as if he was just _waiting_ for things to go bad.

“Klaus Baudelaire?”

Klaus turned his gaze from his books up to the tall man in front of him. What was the point of him facing the exit if he didn’t notice people approaching him? “Yes?” He asked, adopting the proper polite response.

“My name is James Bond.” The man stated, “I work for the same agency as your sister Violet.”

“Alright…” Klaus watched the man carefully, not sure what to make of him.

James nodded, “There was a small accident at the lab today, your sister was injured—”

Before he could stop himself, Klaus was out of his seat, thinking of what sorts of terrible things might have happened to his sister.

“Relax, Klaus.” James shook his head, “She’s been treated for minor electrical burns on her hands and some damage to her retina and is currently being driven home. The only reason I’m here telling you this is because she couldn’t handle her own phone enough to call you.”

Klaus nodded, “And why didn’t someone at the office call me then?”

“Violet mentioned something about how you wouldn’t believe anything anyone said until you heard it directly from Violet or could see it for your own eyes.” James smirked, pulling out his phone and showing him a picture.

It was of Violet, sitting in the back seat of a car. Her hands were bandaged and one eye was covered in a medical grade eye patch. James tapped the photo, which was actually a video apparently.

 _“Are you sure this is necessary?”_ It was James’s voice behind the camera.

Violet on screen nodded, _“Absolutely, Klaus won’t believe you if he doesn’t see proof.”_ She looked directly at the camera, _“Klaus, I really am fine. Yes, I got hurt, but I should be able to make a full recovery and get back to work soon. By the time you get this message, I’ll probably be home, watching a film or trying to build something without using my hands.”_

She didn’t _look_ like she was under duress… “So she’s already home?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Most likely.” James nodded, putting the phone away, “You’re more than welcome to go home and see for yourself.

Klaus looked at James before grabbing his books.

The older man chuckled, “Did you need a ride?”

“That depends, are you offering?” Klaus adjusted his glasses carefully.

James smirked, “I might be.”

“Then I might be accepting.”


End file.
